Conventionally, as a vacuum cleaner of this type, there has been known, for example, “a device including a housing having a means for taking a fluid containing particulates and a means for discharging the fluid having been cleaned; and a means for generating a first-order eddy current in the inflow fluid, wherein the housing includes a separation zone including a first separation chamber and a second separation chamber each of which is connected to a particulate collecting means; and a connecting means for generating a second-order eddy current in the second separation chamber, whereby particulates are separated into the first separation chamber and the second separation chamber by a difference in inertial force applied to particulates having a different weight” (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).